My Little Girl
by kogalove
Summary: The Undertaker and my OC Corin.*I edit this for spelling and stuff*


I do not own Black Butler just my oc.

Name: Corin Alred

Looks: black hair purple shirt that's cut sort of to show some skin. Black skirt with fishnet. And blue eyes.

Age: 19

Crush: Undertaker

She has a mastiff named Avril. She helps the Undertaker with his "jobs". She is very happy and smiles all the time.

Past: Her parents were killed by The Yard when she was 12 b/c they were talking about crazy things and involved in things that the Queen didn't know about. They knew the Undertaker and wanted him to take care of her.

*start story*

I washed my hands in the broken sink. I had just finished putting back a young man together the Undertaker was out getting some supplies to fix the sink. The place was falling down, but I liked it here I grew up here mum and dad would take me here as a kid all the time. I patted Avril's head and went to the kitchen and started to cook dinner.

After dinner Undertaker washed the dishes as I sat at the table reading. There was a knock at the door I got up and answered it to see the young earl himself Ciel and his handsome demon butler Sebastian I smiled brightly "HI! What do you two need?" Ciel said "We need some info about a murder. "I smiled and said "Come ! Ciel and Sebastian are here."The silvered hair man came over with his insane grin and "Whyyy hellooo there young earl. You know what I why don't you go to bed. "I nodded and left.

The next morning I cooked breakfast and as the Undertaker came into the room in just his boxers I was used to it so it didn't faze it did when he came over and wrapped his arms around my shoulders and rested his head on top of my head, making me blush and he chuckled and said "So cute. Yes you are. "He smiled and I blushed even more. I gasped when I felt something wet on my neck and realized it was his tongue I stuttered "U-Undertaker w-what are y-you doing. "I felt him smirk and say "Playing with my little girl." I blushed at the nickname he gave me when I was he stopped and walked to the table and smiled "Where's that breakfast."

For the last 3 days he would do something perverted then stop and act like nothing happened. Today Ciel invited us to the manor for lunch and as the Undertaker sat and talked to everyone I played with Finny and Pluto in the garden. When we heard the Undertaker say lunch is served we went running back till Finny taped me on the shoulder I turned around and said "Yeah Finny? "He pulled a sunflower from behind his back and said with a big smile and a slight blush "I know you like sunflowers so here I grew it myself. "I smiled very big and smelt it and said "Thank you so much Finny! I love it."He smiled and we turned around and saw everyone staring at us I blushed lightly and we walked up to the deck and took my seat next to the Undertaker.

As I took a glance at Undertaker and saw his right eye showing slightly but I differently saw jealousy in it and I wonder why he didn't like me did he? At the thought I blushed and played with my fingers.

After lunch me and the Undertaker walked back to the house/shop. We walked in silence, but it was a good kind. As we walked onto are street I was pushed on the brick wall and looked to see the Undertaker looking at me and then he said in a dark tone "Your mine you got that Corin. I raised you and your parents wanted me to take care of you, "he grinned and finished saying "and take your innocents. "I gasped, but strangely I was ok with I cried out when he bit my neck till he drew blood then licked it up and said in my ear "Mine. All mine. "I blushed harder and wondered what had gotten into him. Then he pulled away and started to walk home I ran to catch up with we walked inside I felt him trace the bite mark on my neck.

As I walked around the market shopping I heard the shrill voice before I saw the blonde hair as Elizabeth came running up to me and hugged me. In truth I didn't like her but she thought we were friends she said "HI Corin!Look at you your so cute but you should have some pink on I bet that guy what was his name the Undertaker would love you in pink. "I nodded and said "I have to go I heard Ciel wanted you to come over. "She screeched and left smileing.I giggled I knew I would get a talking from Ciel.

As I walked inside with my bags and I started to put the food away as the Undertaker come into the room blood covered his shirt I knew he had just finished a job. I yelped as I tripped and landed on the floor with a hard thud then I heard a rush of feet and I was picked up and heard "Little one are you ok. Are you hurt? "He carried me to his room and set me on the bed and started to look me over I said "I'm ok really you don't have to fuss. "He just ignored me kept checking me out. He stood up and said "Thank the lord you're not hurt."

He looked up at me and I looked back he leaned down and kissed me his lips were soft and he kissed me with such love I kissed back when we pulled away for air he had a grin on his face and said "I love you my little one. "I smiled and said "I love you to."


End file.
